April (Who Wants Me Dead?)
April (Jade Harlow) is the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, Who Wants Me Dead? (alternately titled, Long Lost Sister and The Daughter Stalker; airdate January 17, 2020). Backstory April's backstory revealed that she is the biological daughter of Zoey; however, Zoey was taken from April by Child Protective Services--for reasons that weren't revealed. Zoey was adopted by Nikki Evans, who raised her along with her husband, Corey Evans, meanwhile, April was diagnosed with cancer in the time that passed. Though she was in remission, she became sterile as a result, meaning that Zoey was her only biological child. April devised a plan to reunite with Zoey, which began with tracking Zoey and getting hired at Nikki's flower shop. While doing so, April had a one-night stand with Corey, but this was part of her plan to get Nikki to divorce him, as she sent photos of herself (with her face hidden) with Corey to Nikki on her phone. Events April's villainy increased when she decided to kill Nikki as part of her plan, as she poisoned Nikki's drink with a chemical from the shop. Nikki felt the effects and succumbed to April's poisoning, and her plan included setting up Corey to take the fall so she could reunite with Zoey. An obstacle in April's evil plan came in the form of Nikki's sister, Carly Willems (the main protagonist), who was named as Zoey's guardian in Nikki's will, though the villainess later killed Carly's new neighbor, Ms. Hanson, after seeing them together. April befriended Carly and acted as her protector following her confrontations with Corey, which included April revealing Corey's affair to Carly. All the while, David McGarland also warmed up to Carly, but during a visit to the shop, he spoke to April and noticed that she had on the same bracelet as the woman in the photo with Corey, which began April's on-screen reveal. David phoned Carly regarding his discovery, only to be knocked out from behind by April, who phoned Carly and claimed to have found him at the shop. The villainess continued to portray Corey as the culprit and offered to place Carly and Zoey at her house, and after Carly left, the evil April attempted to kill David, only to be thwarted by a nurse who informed April that David would be scheduled for further tests. Later on, Corey was informed that Nikki was poisoned by a chemical from flowers, leading to him confronting April, as he figured that she killed his wife. The villainess admitted to killing Nikki and made a pass at Corey, who rejected her and voiced his devotion to his wife and informed her that she would call the police. In response, April revealed that she killed Ms. Hanson due to the fact that she saw them together, and she sent the photos of them to Nikki, while boasting about her plan to set up Corey. At that moment, April struck Corey with a fireplace poker, with Corey fighting back until he was knocked out by Carly. April instructed Carly to get duct tape so they could tie up Corey, only for Carly to suddenly find various photos of April and Zoey. It was at this point that April held Carly at gunpoint and revealed herself as Zoey's biological mother, while detailing her villainous plot to get Zoey back. The villainous madwoman ordered Carly to drink a poisoned concoction, while claiming to a drugged Carly that Nikki knew about her identity as Zoey's mother and attacking Corey while he was coming to. However, Carly faked being drugged, as she poured the drink in a vase, and struck April's head with the cup. Carly picked up the gun and held April at bay, and afterwards, police entered and arrested April for her murderous actions. Trivia *Jade Harlow also played villainess Jenny Wallace in 2019's In Bed With a Killer. Gallery April 2.png April 3.png Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested